Writing Skill
The Writing Skill is one of four basic Skills that can be developed in The Sims Social. It can be viewed as comparable to the "Writing" Skill that appears in several games in The Sims series. Leveling up your writing skill will unlock a number of decorative office objects for your home. Requires: 'A computer or typewriter. ''A Moneywell GT3060 (Computer) is provided at game start. You can ultimately level your writing skill up to 100. Writing Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve in Writing Skill: '''Moneywell GT3060 'Hunt N' Peck T5a' 'Hunt N' Peck GT' 'Couplet Poet Pro' 'Moneywell RSi' 'Bradbury Tristar' This is a Sim Cash item. Writing Skill Leveling Up Rewards When a new Skill level is achieved, the player earns a reward of Lifetime Points. On some intermediate levels, additional rewards are provided, or objects under Shop are unlocked. *1 – Plans, 20 LP *2 – 20 LP *3 – 20 LP *4 – 20 LP *5 – 100 S, 50 SP, 20 LP *6 – 20 LP *7 – 20 LP *8 – 20 LP, Floor Magazine *9 – 25 LP *10 – 1 Plans, 20 LP, Hunt N’ Peck T5a *11 – 25 LP *12 – 20 LP *13 – 20 LP *14 – 20 LP *15 – 1 Muse, 5 E, 20 LP, Hunt N’ Peck GT *16 – 20 LP *17 – 20 LP *18 – 20 LP *19 – 20 LP *20 – 1 Plans, 20 LP *21 – 21 LP *22 – 30 LP, Inkbottle And, Sunflowers *23 – 20 LP *24 – 20 LP *25 – 3 Typewriter Ribbon, 200 S, 25 LP *26 – 20 LP *27 – 25 LP *28 – 20 LP *29 – 25 LP *30 – 1 Plans, 30 LP, Bradbury Tristar, Couplet Poet Pro *31 – 20 LP *32 – 20 LP, Bookshelf *33 – 20 LP *34 – 20 LP *35 – 1 Plans, 20 LP *36 – 25 LP *37 – 20 LP *38 – 25 LP *39 – 20 LP *40 – 100 S, 50 SP, 25 LP *41 – 30 LP *42 – 20 LP, Moneywell RSi *43 – 20 LP *44 – 25 LP *45 – 1 Plans, 20 LP, Artist’s Mannequin, Leather Notebook *46 – 25 LP *47 – 30 LP *48 – 20 LP *49 – 25 LP *50 – 1 Plans, 20 LP *51 – 25 LP *52 – 30 LP *53 – 20 LP *54 – 20 LP *55 – 250 S, 50 SP, 20 LP *56 – 25 LP *57 – 20 LP *58 – 20 LP *59 – 25 LP *60 – 1 Plans, 20 LP *61 – 25 LP *62 – 20 LP *63 – 25 LP *64 – 30 LP *65 – 1 Plans, 25 LP, Big Pop Art, Writing Wall Clock *66 – 20 LP *67 – 25 LP *68 – 30 LP *69 – 20 LP *70 – 3 Typewriter Ribbon, 200 S, 20 LP *71 – 20 LP *72 – 25 LP *73 – 20 LP *74 – 25 LP *75 – 1 Plans, 20 LP *76 – 20 LP *77 – 20 LP *78 – 25 LP *79 – 30 LP *80 – 1 Plans, 25 LP *81 – 30 LP *82 – 20 LP *83 – 25 LP *84 – 20 LP *85 – 1 Muse, 5 E, 20 LP *86 – 25 LP *87 – 20 LP *88 – 25 LP *89 – 20 LP *90 – 1 Plans, 30 LP *91 – 20 LP *92 – 25 LP *93 – 30 LP *94 – 20 LP *95 – 1 Plans, 25 LP *96 – 20 LP *97 – 25 LP *98 – 20 LP *99 – 25 LP *100 - Category:Skills Category:Writing